Rising to the Sunset, Part III
by Aerial312
Summary: Jean loves her new powers, and cannot see the reason for everyone else's concern.


Rising to the Sunset, Part III

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.  

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Scott sat on the lawn, his knees drawn up to his body, his head buried in his arms.  He hadn't moved in the two hours since Jean soared away.  It was useless to try to chase her; she had to come back of her own will.  She said she'd come back;  Scott assumed she'd keep her word.  He didn't even want to think about her not returning, he didn't think he'd be able to live if he lost her again.  Their link was still open, at least, though all he was receiving at present was heat.  Scott grabbed his knees tighter, and rocked back and forth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Katya, are you okay?" Peter asked, coming over to sit beside her on the couch, by the window.  She was leaning on its arm, resting her chin on her hand, lost in thought.  She looked up acknowledging him.

"He's still sitting out there."

Peter nodded. "This is hard for him.  He just got her back."

"Yeah.  It was so creepy, Peter.  She was acting so strangely, and that Phoenix force is incredibly powerful."

"Do you think she'll come back?"

Kitty pursed her lips together.  "I don't know."

"I think she will.  He's not as hysterical this time."

"You think she told him something?"

"It seems probable, Katya."

"Maybe she's even still talking to him."

"Could be."

Kitty knelt up on the couch, turning to look out the window again.  Peter knelt beside her.

"This must be horrible for him. He looks so weak," Kitty lamented.  "God, if I'm this upset, I can only imagine how distraught he is."

Kitty's eyes swelled with tears.  Peter reached out, and placed his large hand on her shoulder.  She curled up against him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Scott could feel her presence.  She was there, strongly.  It wasn't the faint trace of before.  He wasn't left with a void when she took off.  Scott lifted his head to look up at the sky.  There wasn't a cloud out there.  It was a bright, sunny, albeit chilly day.  She had soared off into the eastern sky that morning, toward the sun.  He wondered where she was going.

**Jean?**

No response.  Only the same heat.  It occurred to him that this heat was the only reason he was comfortable outside without a coat.

**Jean! Where are you?**

Nothing, at first, then suddenly, a brief flash of an image, then nothing again.  What was it?  Scott concentrated hard to remember what he'd been shown.  

_Ocean.__  Tall Buildings.  A Bridge.  _

All from great height.  She had to be near New York City. 

**Jean?  Honey, show me again**

The flash came briefly again.  

_A harbor with the sun gleaming on the right._

She was headed north, but where?  Scott stood and faced north.

**Jean?**

Another flash came before he'd even really asked for it.

_A small island connected to the mainland on either side by two bridges.  One green, and one brown.  Upon further inspection, on the side of the brown bridge, there were two bridges side by side, different._

Odd, Scott thought.  Where the hell was she?  One thing seemed certain.  She was heading up the eastern seaboard.  And moving fast.  Flying, quite literally.  It still perplexed him.

**Relax, Scott**

His face lit up to hear her in his head.

**Where are you going?**

**I'm just seeing what's out here.  Sight-seeing, per se.  There's so much I've never seen**

**I need you**

**I'll come back, Scott.  I promise**

**Soon?**

**Soon.**

Scott sighed.  

**Scott, I love you.  I'll be back soon.  I just want to see things**

**We could go see things.  Together**

**We will**

**I just want you to be okay**

**I am, I swear, Scott**

**I'll believe you.  If you say you are, you are.  I do trust you, Jean.  Really**

**Good.  Thank you**

No one said anything for a few moments, but he could sense she hadn't broken the close connection.  

**Scott, how's your wrist?**

Scott smiled and looked down at it.  He'd nearly forgotten, but also, he hadn't tried to put any weight on it.

**Move it around for me**

Scott did as she beckoned.  It hurt.  Jean was assessing him through their link.

**Wrap it**

**Will you do it?**

**Scott…go see Kitty**

Scott bowed his head.

**I'll be back soon.  Really**

**I love you so much**

**I know**

And she was gone.  The link was closed, but it was no longer a direct connection.  Scott trudged toward the house.  He turned the knob silently and walked slowly down the hallway to the rec room.  Peter and Kitty sat on the couch, Kitty curled into his arms.

"Mr. Summers…" Peter stuttered. "I am sorry.  You are probably not pleased to see this.  Katya was upset, and I was comforting her.  She fell asleep.  I'll lay her down."

"Don't worry, Peter," Scott smiled.  "It's perfectly fine."

"Really?  I would not have thought you would approve."

Scott sighed, and sat beside Peter on the couch.  "It wasn't too long ago that I was in your position, Peter.  I'm not so strict as to prevent things like this, that I certainly did plenty of when I was your age."

"That had not occurred to me."

"Jean and I met, here, when we were twenty.  God, it seems like forever ago.  But its not."

"I am sorry, about what happened, sir."

"She'll be back."

"Has she told you?"

"We spoke for a little while just now."

Peter nodded, and shifted Kitty a bit.  

"Peter, does Kitty still have a data stream going on Jean?  I think she does."

"I do not know, sir."

Scott grabbed the laptop off the coffee table, and opened it.  The two data streams, popped up immediately.

"Good, I'm glad to see this.  I want the Professor to look this over later."

Peter nodded.  "I'll be sure she takes it to him."

Scott smiled faintly.  "I'll leave you now.  I need to go figure out how to wrap my wrist."

"What happened?"

"I fell earlier."

"Do you want me to wake Katya?"

Scott shook his head.  "I can do it."  Slowly, he rose, and walked out of the room.  He made his way down to the med lab.  It still smelt like her.  It had only been three hours.  It felt like forever.  

Scott grabbed an ace bandage, and sat on the table, to wrap his wrist.  

**Jean?  Jean?**

She didn't answer.  He shook his head, and lay back on the table, covering his face with his hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!


End file.
